Y una botella de ginebra
by rossburtonpoe
Summary: La señora Lovett siempre había deseado al señor Todd. Por un giro del destino, es la mujer más feliz del mundo por una noche...y todo gracias a una botella de ginebra. Sweenett


**Fanfic basada en la película de Tim Burton. Johnny Depp como Sweeney Todd y Helena Bonham Carter como Ms. Lovett.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta es una fic hecha por disfrute propio.**

**(Contiene escenas de sexo)**

* * *

Un enorme estruendo rasgó el silencio de la mañana y el joven Toby saltó sobre su asiento, asustado. Ms. Lovett continuó con su labor en la cocina, sin darle importancia. Sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba. Una nueva víctima del señor Todd había caído al sótano, la tercera en aquella mañana…desde luego el barbero se había levantado animado.

-No te preocupes cielo, el sótano es viejo al igual que el horno, es normal que de vez en cuando suenen ruidos extraños, sigue desayunando.-tranquilizó al joven.

Toby asintió energéticamente con la cabeza y en silencio, continuó con su desayuno mientras la señora Lovett preparaba la masa para sus famosas empanadas.

Inesperadamente, el señor Todd entró en la cocina. Miraba a ambos lados, como buscando algo ansiosamente. Cogió una tina con agua y comenzó a labarse las manos. La señora Lovett le observó por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que sus manos estaban ensangrentadas.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a dirigir la mirada hacia otra parte. Miró de reojo el rostro del barbero, tan pálido, tan sereno…tan perfecto. Aquellos profundos ojos oscuros que cuando la miraban era como si la analizase hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Sus labios ligéramente rosados, que cada vez que los veía le invadía gran impulso de devorarlos. Aquella mañana se le había olvidado abotonarse la camisa hasta arriba y la señora Lovett contempló parte de su fornido pecho.

Un inmenso calor invadió el cuerpo de la mujer. Respiraba entrecortadamente, sofocada. Se limpió la frente con el dorso de la mano…estaba sudando, y no era por el calor que desprendía el horno.

El señor Todd terminó de limpiarse y se fue sin decir media palabra.

-¿Señora Lovett se encuentra bien?-preguntó Toby.

Estaba ruborizada y se agitaba las manos por delante de su cara para refrescarse.

-Uff…sí, claro. Es el horno, que me da calor.-mintió.

No soportaba ponerse así cada vez que veía al señor Todd. Su imaginación siempre le jugaba una mala pasada. Sentía que no podía seguir así, aquel amor imposible le estaba perjudicando seriamente, pero cada vez que veía al señor Todd…el deseo nublaba su mente.

Lo había intentado por todos los medios. Ella cuidaba de él con esmero, y con cariño, pero el señor Todd sólo pensaba en su venganza y su pobre esposa e hija. No veía más allá de la hermosa, cálida y reconfortante sensación de la sangre en sobre su maltratado cuerpo. Pensaba que sus penas se iban con cada persona que sucumbía bajo sus afilado toque, pero no era así…una víctima más, una pizca más de amargura en él.

Y mientras tanto, Nellie Lovett fantaseaba con una bonita vida junto a él, compartiendo sus degeneradas mentes… en una casita frente al mar.

-¡Toby! ¡Con una copa es suficiente!-le regañó ella al niño.

-Lo siento señora Lovett…

-Te he dicho mil veces que no acapares la botella de ginebra… ¡y mucho menos que te la lleves! Eres sólo un niño, no deberías depender tanto del alcohol.

-Lo siento mucho…no volverá a pasar.-contestó Toby, arrepentido.

Unas inocentes lágrimas comenzaban a asomar por los ojos del niño. La señora Lovett lo abrazó, arrepentida por haber sido tan severa con él.

-Mi niño…compréndelo…me preocupo por ti.-murmuró, reconfortándolo.

-Lo sé, la culpa es mía por no hacerte caso…-contestó Toby, tranquilizado.

Ella sonrió, nunca había tenido hijos, a si que tener allí a Toby había sido una bendición para ella.

"Sería perfecto si tuviese un padre" pensó.

La señora Lovett cerró la puerta del sótano, ya había terminado con el trabajo de todo el día…había sido agotador, sólo quería irse a dormir y descansar.

Pero antes, un buen vaso de ginebra, le ayudaría a dormir.

Fue a la cocina y abrió uno de los carcomidos armarios, la botella no estaba. Extrañada, buscó por todos los cajones de la cocina…sin resultado alguno. Dio vueltas por la habitación, pensando dónde podría estar.

-¡Ah!…Toby.-dijo, sorprendida.

Se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto del niño. "Maldito niño, después de regañarle esta mañana lo ha vuelto a hacer" pensó.

Entró de golpe en la habitación, dispuesta a darle una reprimenda al desobediente joven.

Lo encontró dormido en su cama…pero sin rastro de la botella. No entendía nada, ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Se encontraba agotada, a si que decidió quedarse con las ganas de aquel trago e irse a dormir. Pero antes fue a darle las buenas noches al señor Todd, como estaba acostumbrada.

Subió con esfuerzo las escaleras hacia la barbería. Todas las noches, cuando repetía esa acción, se sentía una estúpida, pues se tomaba tantísimas molestias para nada. El señor Todd nunca le contestaba, o bien se quedaba callado, o respondía con un gruñido. Pero en fin…en el fondo sabía que era una tonta enamorada.

Entró en la habitación suavemente, al señor Todd le molestaban los ruidos fuertes.

La señora Lovett esperaba verle de pie e inmóvil, mirándola fijamente, como todas las noches. Pero se sorprendió al encontrárselo de forma totalmente distinta.

El barbero yacía en el suelo boca abajo, inconsciente.

-¡SEÑOR TODD!-gritó la señora Lovett aterrada al verle en ese estado.

Corrió para echarse a su lado y lo colocó boca arriba.

-¡Señor Todd!-continuaba gritando, con el rostro de él entre sus manos.

De repente, comenzó a mover la cabeza ligeramente a ambos lados y a murmurar algo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Un horrible olor a alcohol golpeó el rostro de la mujer. Observó la habitación y encontró la respuesta a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No muy lejos del barbero, había tirada una botella de ginebra…la que había desaparecido de su cocina tan misteriosamente.

-Maldita sea señor Todd…¿qué ha hecho?-murmuró la mujer.

El hombre comenzó a toser, lo que hizo que ella volviera a agarrar su rostro.

-Tranquilo…tranquilo...-consoló ella.

-Mmmm…y…. ¿y mi mujer? ¿Dónde está Johana?-balbuceó él.

-Amor…estás desvariando.

-¿Y el juez? ¿Dónde está ese condenado….?

-Shsss…calla cielo, no hables. Voy a llevarte a tu cuarto.

Con mucho esfuerzo, lo agarró de los brazos y comenzó a arrastrarlo. El señor Todd pesaba como mil demonios, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a transportar tanto peso debido a las decenas de cadáveres que tenía que mover día a día.

Consiguió llevarlo a su cuarto y abrió la puerta de un empujón.

-Venga…ya casi está…-dijo ella a la vez que lo arrastraba.

Lo colocó encima de la cama, resoplando por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho.

-Ahora vuelvo.-dijo.

A los pocos minutos, llegó con una tina de agua y una toalla. Le quitó los zapatos y le desbotonó la camisa para ponerlo más cómodo. Empapó la toalla en el agua y comenzó a mojar ligeramente en rostro de él, dando suaves toques.

El señor Todd volvía en sí, aunque aún estaba aturdido por el alcohol.

-La que has montado…que disgusto me he llevado, creía que te pasaba algo malo. Y resulta que sólo te has pasado con la ginebra.

-Gra…gracias…por todo.

La señora Lovett paró en seco, sorprendia por lo que acababa de escuchar, era la primera vez en todo este tiempo en la que el barbero le mostraba la más mínima pizca de gratitud.

-Tranquilo…no…no es nada…es mi deber.-contestó, tímidamente.

El señor Todd se incorporó sobre su cama y la miró a los ojos sin decir nada.

De nuevo, aquel sofocante calor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo. Verle en ese estado tan vulnerable, con el pecho descubierto y mirándola de esa forma…alteraba sus sentidos.

El señor Todd se quitó la toalla empapada de la cabeza y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación y de pronto, se inclinó sobre la señora Lovett. Sus labios se unieron en un rápido y pequeño roce. Se separaron de inmediato.

-¿Qué hace?-preguntó ella, aturdida a la vez que sorprendida.

Él no contestó, se limitó a besarla de nuevo.

Una enorme felicidad arrasaba en lo más profundo de la señora Lovett. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, que le resultaba un sueño lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque por otra parte, se sintió mal, pues sabía perfectamente que el señor Todd estaba actuando bajo los efectos del alcohol. Pero no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar, era demasiado débil para vencer a sus deseos.

El barbero empezó a besarla con ansia y pasión, ella se entregó a él por completo, devorando sus labios con desesperación.

Él introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca, la señora Lovett puso saborear la ginebra que él se había bebido…le pareció el sabor más exquisito del mundo.

Él la agarró de la cintura y la recostó sobre la cama. No dejaron de besarse ni un momento y ella hundió sus dedos en el revuelto cabello de él. El barbero se separó, tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y empezó a quitarse la camisa. Después, la arrojó sin ningún cuidado.

Ella acarició el torso desnudo de él con sus manos temblorosas, hacía tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de contacto con una persona, y menos con una a la que deseaba tanto.

Tocó su musculoso y curtido cuerpo, sin dejarse no un centímetro de él. Comprobó que el señor Todd estaba lleno de horribles cicatrices, probablemente debidas a los largos años en prisión.

Él se recostó sobre ella, acariciando sus muslos a la vez que unían de nuevo sus labios. Ella ahogó un gemido en la boca de él…ronroneaba para su barbero.

Él arrancó las cuerdas que unían su corpsé, deseaba verla desnuda.

La señora Lovett miró a otro lado, sonrojada, él observaba sus perfectos pechos como el niño que mira una golosina. Se dispuso a devorarlos, mordisqueandolos.

Ella cerró los ojos y no se dio cuenta que de él ya le estaba despojando de la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo.

Él se separó, contemplando ese punto exacto y tan íntimo ella mientras se libraba de sus apretados pantalones.

Llegó el tan esperado momento de la señora Lovett, su barbero se introdujo en ella. Gritó, sin importarle que Toby la escuchara (ya se inventaría una mentirijilla al día siguiente). Él prosiguió dando firmes estocadas, parecía que mentira que aún estando borracho lo hiciera tan bien.

Comenzó a tocar ese punto tan sensible de ella, haciéndola enloquecer por completo.

-Aah…Aah…señor Todd…dios…-gimoteaba.

Clavó sus uñas en su ancha espalda y la arañó, mientras jadeaba en su oído.

Él había cerrado los ojos y emitía pequeños gruñidos de satisfacción. Gimió, sorprendido cuando la señora Lovett le mordió el hombro. Se estaba comportando de forma salvaje, necesitaba tanto aquello…los dos.

Finalmente, los dos llegaron al clímax, sincronizados.

El señor Todd calló a un lado de la cama, exahusto. Ella se lanzó para besarlo intensamente, aunque se separó casi al instante…necesitaba aire. Sus respiraciones fueron calmándose poco a poco, sobretodo la de él, que ya había sucumbido al sueño. La señora Lovett se acurrucó a su lado y le observó dormir...era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Su expresión…era angelical, mostrando aquella piel tan pálida, ahora llena de pequeñas perlas de sudor.

-Te amo…

Susurró, aunque sabía que él no podía escucharlo. Cerró los ojos para descansar a su lado…no importa…algún día reuniría el valor suficiente para decirselo a la cara. Mientras tanto…aquella noche había sido suyo, su barbero, su amor…su Sweeney Todd.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia, es mi primer Sweenett escrito y en principio no lo continuaré. Gracias por leer. ^^


End file.
